


火百合

by a_rong_1001



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 06:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rong_1001/pseuds/a_rong_1001





	火百合

开完演唱会后的四个小时，其他成员都去外边逛了，王嘉尔给刚洗完澡的林在范发信息，说有急事让他去一下。

林在范几乎是跑到王嘉尔的酒店房门。

他被一把拉了进去。

背心和宽松的短裤，王嘉尔估计也洗完了。

一股百合花的味道扑面而来，不知不觉，林在范身体开始燥热，他这才反应过来，略带震惊的问“.....你是个Omega？”

王嘉尔一脸严肃“我发情了，还没几分钟。”

还发情了？这叫发情？

如果不是信息素闻的出来，这完全看不出有什么不对劲。

林在范细细的观察王嘉尔。这人，跟他相处这么多年，体力比他好，力气比他大，体育比他好，身材那么壮，所以他理所当然的认为王嘉尔一定是个Alpha。

现在这情况，他有点迷晕。

“哥，你可以帮我买抑制剂吗，如果不行，那我只能等珍荣了....”

林在范咬着口腔里的肉让自己保持冷静“叫他干什么？”

“帮我做个临时标记，你可能不知道，他是个Alpha。”

所以朴珍荣早就知道这事儿了？他想起以前从朴珍荣身上闻到的淡淡花香味顿时醋意大发，即使他没有任何立场去吃这个醋。

“那你可能不知道，我也是个Alpha。”他带着酸意把自己藏了这么久的的性别说了出来。

这小子估计以为他是beta要不然肯定不会叫他来。

“那正好，哥快咬我一口。”王嘉尔毫无防备露出后颈给林在范

“我去给你买抑制剂，你就在这等着”

“买完回来，我他妈都给蒸熟了。”

王嘉尔在他面前说了脏话。

随后空气中百合花的香气变得更加浓郁更具有魅惑力，可见刚才王嘉尔忍耐了多少。

王嘉尔快速走向林在范，咬了一口他的后颈。

-

“我操？你疯了？”这是林在范第一次被Omega临时标记，随着房间里弥漫的百合味信息素，他的大脑有了一些危险的想法。

“我这么做只是想你来咬我。”

林在范眯了眯眼睛，把王嘉尔扑倒在床，压低了嗓子在他耳边说“Omega的临时标记会让Alpha强制发情，你不会不知道吧？”

王嘉尔只想笑，合着前段时间对他那么冷漠现在一副要操他的样子“哥，你对我又没感觉，开这样的玩笑干嘛？赶快起来咬完就回去睡觉吧”

“我第一次被Omega标记，Jackson是不是该补偿我？”他没理王嘉尔那句话，自顾自问

“怎么？我等会儿给你买抑制剂？”

林在范坚定的说着“不，我要上你。”

“那你来啊”很显然王嘉尔不信，他不怕死的嘴硬。

空气中猛地爆发出属于Alpha的薄荷信息素，气味钻进王嘉尔的鼻腔，力气像是瞬间被抽干。

林在范不做掩饰，任由自己的信息素侵略王嘉尔的神经。他舔了舔Omega因无力微微张开的嘴唇，再吻了上去，手还不安分地伸进了王嘉尔的衣内揉捏着他胸前凸起的两点。

Omega的眼神越来越迷离，但这股信息素让他不安宁。薄荷提神醒脑，强迫他能更清楚的感受到来自林在范的接触。

王嘉尔在心里骂了一句，fuck，来真的。

林在范离开了他的唇，掀起他的背心，含着他的乳尖，引得王嘉尔一激灵，身体颤抖了一下，反射性去推林在范，嘴里的呻吟可不减少，说不清这到底是拒绝还是想要更多。

林在范的舌头先是在Omega乳晕打转，再用牙齿轻轻撕咬，玩弄起来很有意思。

“不要执着在这，这里又不值得花时间”王嘉尔的气音在林在范听来都暧昧十足。

他脱下Omega的裤子，黑色的内裤前端湿了一片。慢慢扯开，那根挺立的性器就弹了出来，穴口还在继续分泌液体，摆在眼前是诱人的景色，那朵艳丽的百合花此时散发着下流的味道。

林在范咽了咽口水。

滚烫的手掌刚握住性器，还什么都没做，那种快感就传向了全身，王嘉尔抓紧了床单，视线一黑，乳白色的液体射了出来。

他喘着粗气，胸膛上下起伏的速度很快。

林在范见此，恶趣味地快速撸动，软趴趴的性器再次的苏醒过来，他还用指腹摩挲着马眼，小孔不受控制陆续吐出黏腻的液体。

“没想到在范哥还有这个爱好，喜欢玩别人老二？”王嘉尔戏谑的开口，其实这么做只是不想让林在范看出他害羞

“我现在是你的Alpha，应该要好好服侍你。”

全身都在发烫，他觉得脸上和下体的比其他部位温度高了一些，该死薄荷味，搞得他那么清醒。

林在范一边上下套弄着性器，另一只手也不打算闲着，他伸进了王嘉尔正在流淌液体的穴口，内壁的软肉争先恐后地想要吞掉他的手指。

“哥.....我还没用过这里.....”以前的他如果真的忍不住情事这方面，会跟同为Omega的人交往渡过发情期。

王嘉尔深知现在停下来已经是不可能的，他犹豫了片刻，决定把这个秘密告诉这个他心仪许久的林在范。

“森尼，请相信我。”

林在范手指缓缓抽插，增加到两根、三根。他耐心的开拓着这个没有人使用过得地方，就算早已因情欲迷红了眼，也并不想让王嘉尔有糟糕的感觉。

终于听到来自Omega舒适的轻叹。

他脱掉自己的衣服，将性器抵住穴口，往里面推了一点，甬道就死死的咬住了头部，爽的林在范差点就射了出来。

忍住这股即将喷涌的热流，俯下身，嗅着花香，吻了王嘉尔的额头。

林在范看着他的眼睛，

“作为交换，我也告诉你一个秘密。”  
他顿了几秒  
“我喜欢你。”

说着，林在范向前一挺，整根都没入进王嘉尔紧致又炽热的内壁，滚烫的快要将他性器融化。

“唔.....”

王嘉尔不可置信望着林在范，他怀疑自己的耳朵刚才听错。

“我开始动了哦。”

林在范前戏做那么长，再加上发情期分泌的液体，王嘉尔没感觉到一丝疼痛。林在范的冲撞很猛烈，让王嘉尔几乎要不能呼吸，如潮水般涌来的快感淹没他，简直要把他逼疯，只想着，深一点，再深一点。

这就是Omega身体，情不自禁。

王嘉尔最敏感的点被那根粗大的性器来回碾压，越捅他越觉得酸胀和舒爽。直到林在范一个用力，真正进入了更深的地方。

王嘉尔瞪大了眼，那里是生殖腔。他语无伦次的说“不不不.....不可以，快出去，出去....”里面带给他的快感却是比外面更强。

林在范知道自己插到了生殖腔“我不会做过分的事，我说了，相信我。”

林在范掐着王嘉尔的腰继续冲撞着脆弱的生殖腔，比刚才还要剧烈，肉体的结合发出不连断色情的碰撞声。

他尖叫着射到了林在范的腹部，而林在范也持续抽插没多久后拔出了性器射到了外面。

-

他们两个在床上喘着气，林在范这才想起什么，凑到了王嘉尔的后颈咬了一口。

嘴里这味道，他皱起了眉头。

百合花吃起来又苦又酸。

Omega的发情期过了。

王嘉尔莫名想到粉丝们总是说林在范像一只猫咪，他闭着眼睛说“你知道吗，百合花会导致猫咪致死，所以就算我很喜欢猫，也不太敢去碰，一般打了抑制剂才会去摸一下，就一下。”他又想了想“你现在身上都是我的味道，不担心你的猫吗，或者，你？”

“猫咪短时间分开就好了，我的话，让我死你怀里都行。”

“....你真是....”

林在范把王嘉尔的手放在自己脸上，“我认真的

“那你回答我，为什么前段时间对我这么冷漠。”王嘉尔真是累得眼皮子都睁不开，第一次就搞这么凶，再浓的薄荷都提不了神了。

“因为害怕你察觉出我喜欢你....”

“好的，我接受了。”

“那我们...”

“是第一天，交往的第一天。”王嘉尔说完这句话就睡了过去。

只剩下林在范，他听着王嘉尔的呼吸声，笑的眼睛眯成了一条线。

被甜蜜冲昏了头，他都没发现王嘉尔对他已经不说敬语了。


End file.
